DISORDER
by consuelas revenge
Summary: There's something up with Numbuh Four... question is, what? 3x4, Read and Review please!
1. No doctor today

I don't own Kids Next Door!

Disorder

By LoveforBB

It was a beautiful morning, birds singing sweet tunes, and early rays of sun hitting the leaves of each tree, making them glow. The newly arisen sun beat down on a particularly large tree house, jutting out of the roof of a house, and began to wake up its inhabitants.

One by one the 5 children woke, stretching their small arms and yawning. All were ready to confront the new day, that is, all except one.

A pair of green eyes opened for the first time that day, and a short, blonde 10-year-old boy arose. He looked up at his clock, hanging in the middle of his wrestling ring bed, and froze. "Crud!" he yelped, and hurriedly stepped out of orange footy-pajamas to pull on an equally orange hoodie and some blue jeans. Attempting to pull on his socks and sneakers and hop out of his room at the same time, he opened his mouth to notify his friends about his currently horrifying situation.

"Guys!" Wallabee Beetles, or Numbuh Four's, Australian voice rang throughout the enormous tree house. "Guys! Yeh gotta help me!" Apparently he was the last to awaken, because all four of his friends were sitting in the kitchen eating cereal when he ran in.

"What's the problem, Numbuh Four?" asked Numbuh One, or Nigel Uno, the leader of the group of Kids Next Door agents.

"Yeah, Numbuh Five is trying to eat here, but it's hard for her when yo' wakin' up the whole neighborhood!" said Numbuh Five, also known as Abigail Lincoln, annoyed. The dark girl crossed her arms and tilted her red cap so she could get a better look at the obviously frantic Aussie.

"You don't undastand, guys! I'm in big trouble here!" Numbuh Four approached the breakfast table, waving his arms around. "Today is moi _docta's_ _appointment_!"

The team gasped. "Oh, no! You poor thing!" Numbuh Three, or Kuki Sanban, covered her hands with her mouth, horrified.

Every year, each of the Kids Next Door Operatives had a doctor's appointment. And every year, each of the operatives managed to escape the terrible visit to the doctor. Unfortunately for Numbuh Four, his mother was the ultra-persistantest of them all. She was the first out of all their mother's to actually get her son in the car, and one year, she had actually managed the drag him into the waiting room. That had been last year- every year it seemed that Numbuh Four was an inch closer to his doctor's appointment.

"Oi think this year she's gonna bring out the big guns!" Of course Numbuh Four was speaking figuratively here- at least he hope. Mrs. Beetles was _very_ persistant. The blonde dropped to his knees and clasped his hands together. "You guys hafta save me! There is no way I'm going to the cruddy docta'!"

"Calm down Numbuh Four, no one is going to go to the doctor today. We know that if a kid enters that place, those evil doctors would give them a shot that would turn them into mooses." Numbuh One said matter-of factly.

Numbuh Four's eyes widened. "Oi don't wanna be a moose!"

"Which is exactly why you're not going to that appointment. What time is your mom coming to pick you up?"

"Eh…" Numbuh Four counted on his fingers. "Noine-thirty, oi think…"

The team looked at the clock. It was nine thirty. "Oh, no-"

Right on schedule, a voice could be heard from down below. "Wallabee! It's toime fo' yo' appointment! Get down here now!"

"Hoide me!" Numbuh Four squeaked, scuttling behind Numbuh Two, also known as Hoagie Gilligan, the pilot of the group.

"Don't make me come up there, Wallabee Beetles!" His mother yelled loud enough so that her voice could be heard perfectly clear 72 stories up. "This year, yo' going to that appointment!"

All was quiet in the kitchen, not one of the kids making a sound. Maybe if they were quiet, she would go away.

That was not the case.

"WALLABEEE! OI'M COMIN' UP THERE!" They heard her ring the Uno house's doorbell, and knew it would be a matter of time until they felt the fiery wrath of Mrs. Beetles. Numbuh Four's doom was upon him- a trip to the doctor!

"Oi gotta get outta here!" Numbuh Four jumped up from the table and knocked his frozen teammates out of their stupor.

"Numbuh Two- activate the supah-emergency escape pod!" Numbuh One ordered.

"Roger that!"

Numbuh Two flipped over into the main control room which was next to the kitchen, and positioned him self at the keypad. His fingers began to type furiously, and the team could hear engines revving up. Soon a small containment module crashed through the ceiling, with Numbuh Four's name all over it. Literally.

"WALLABEEE, YOU BETTAH NOT TRY TO ESCAPE IN YO' LITTLE ESCAPE POD LOIKE EVERY YEAR! I WILL FOIIND YEH!" Numbuh Four 'eeped' and raced towards his ticket to freedom as fast as he could, just as his mother crashed through the door. Funny how she didn't really notice the intricacy of the tree house… bah, they never do.

"WALLABEE BEETLES! DON'T YOU DARE! YO' NOT GOING TAH MISS IT_ AGAIN_!"

"You'll neva' take me!" Numbuh Four cackled as he pressed the "take off" button of his escape pod. The doors snapped shut in his mother's face, and the module blasted off. He caught glimpses of his friend's smiling faces and his mother's angry one as he lifted out of sight and towards the secret landing point. For each operative, the landing point of their escape pod was different; it was the backyard of the Numbuh before them. That meant, like every year, he was headed for Numbuh Three's backyard.

A victory song could be heard from the young Australian as he landed in the woods behind Numbuh Three's house. "Deh neh neh neh! Ain't goin' to no docta'! Deh neh neh neh! No shots fo' me today! Deh neh neh neh!" Numbuh Four made the rocker sign with his index and pinky fingers as he danced about.

He had done it. He had escaped. She hadn't even pulled him into the car this year! And the best part was, since the doctor in this town was so busy, it would take forever and a half to reschedule! No more doctor appointment, now all he had to worry about was his dentist's appointment in a couple months, but no matter.

He had escaped his doctor's checkup for five years in a row! _Oi'm a genius,_ thought Numbuh Four as he climbed up the slide on Numbuh Three's playset. He always liked to play here; that's why he was greatful that it was always Numbuh Three's yard in which he was deposited. As the blonde climbed up the slippery plastic, he smiled to himself at his accomplishment. Sure his mother would be mad at him later, but so what? The punishment didn't include going to the doctor! The blonde chuckled as he reached the top of the slide. He was never sick anyway; he didn't need cruddy adult to tell him that. It was rare that anyone would see him with even a small cold.

"Heh, I don't need a cruddy docta'." And Numbuh Four slid down the slide.


	2. It begins

I dont' own Kids Next Door!

DISORDER

Chapter Two

* * *

Numbuh Four checked his watch- 11:27. That stupid doctor's appointment was long over by now; it was safe to return to the treehouse. 

The swing he had been sitting on was left swinging was Numbuh Four hopped off and opened the gate that led out of Numbuh Three's backyard. Not one of Kuki's family member's had noticed a small blonde boy hanging around in their backyard the whole time he had been there.

As he was walking back to the tree house, his eyelids began to feel a little heavy. That was understandable though; he must've not gotten enough sleep last night. After all, to what his memory served, he _had_ stayed up late playing games with Numbuh Two. Turning a corner, the house with a humongous treehouse sticking out of it came into view.

He reached his destination and stepped inside the elevator, pressing the button for the main floor and humming a small toon. Today would be a good day.

"Numbuh Four! You're back!" Numbuh Three waved an oversleeved hand at him as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Yup. No docta fo' me today!" Numbuh Four crossed his arms and wore a smug expression on his face, which was quickly wiped off when he felt small arms slink around his neck.

"Yay! You're not going to be a moose!" He heard Numbuh Three say, and felt her chin on top of his head. For a second Numbuh Four had no reaction to his friend's sweet gesture, but that was soon not the case. A faint red tint could be seen on his cheeks as he wriggled away from her grasp. Numbuhs Two and Five, who were sitting on the couch, grinned at each other, and then at Numbuh Four.

"Whot? Whot ah yeh lookin' at me fo'?"

"Nothin'," The pilot and the spy turned around and went back to what they were doing, still smiling.

"So what are we going to do today, guys?" Numbuh Three asked excitedly. "Ooh! Ooh! I know! We can go to the beach! No wait! We can have a picnic! No no! The Rainbow Monkey Fair and Share fair is back in town! No wait!..."

Numbuh Three was still listing out the possibilities of the nice day when the alarm went off.

"Looks like the picnic will have to wait!" Numbuh One popped in from the other room. "The Delightfuls are at it again! Kids next Door, battle stations!" Everyone jumped up and ran out of the room, yelling. Leaving Numbuh Three to grumble.

"Aww…" She whined, and trudged out of the roon towards the aircraft hangar.

4444444444444

Five blue-eyed children sat in a large machine at the park, scaring away everyone in their way. They grinned wickedly as they knocked children off swings and jungle gyms with long mechanical arms. Soon enough the park was almost empty.

"We're sorry," The Delightful Children From Down The Lane chorused in an eerie monotone, "but this park's activities are only reserved for good children. Like us!" Wicked laughs ensued as the five goodie-goodies threw back their heads. Their laughter wavered when a huge jolt rocked their vehicle, however. "What the- who is messing with our ship?" Curious expressions graced their faces, but their questions were soon answered when Numbuh One of the Kids Next Door flew into view on his rocket boots.

"I didn't know you Delightful deviants stooped so low that you would scare kids away from a park, but I can't say I'm surprised!" They heard him through the thick glass that protected them. "Give it up, you goodie-goodie freaks! You can't hope to succeed with the Kids Next Door breathing down your back!" As Numbuh One made his speech, Numbuhs Two, Three, Four and Five could be seen gathering behind him, each carrying a rather bulky 2x4 technology weapon.

"Sorry Nigel, but we seem to have a few tricks up our sleeve." Lenny, the child wearing a football helmet, reached over and pulled a lever within their control room, and their ship released five menacing looking ice-cream men, who were armed with ice-cream guns.

"Kids Next Door, battle stations!" Yelled Numbuh One, and each operative took on an ice cream man.

Numbuh Five definitely had the upper hand with her ice cream man, after all, she had been taught moves from her infamous but powerful older sister, Cree. It wasn't long before she was close enough to pull the trigger of her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. right in the growling mans' face. "Hee hee hee," she laughed as she tied him up and adjusted her cap at the same time.

"Nice work Numbuh Five!" Numbuh Two called, turning to face her. "You sure _creamed_ that ice cream guy!" The round pilot burst into a fit of giggles at his own pun. Numbuh Five shook her head and was about to comment on how hopeless her teammate was when she saw an ice-cream man approaching him from behind.

"Numbuh Two! Quit laughin' at yo' own jokes and look out!" Sure enough, Numbuh Two's smile faded when he turned around to stare down the barrel of an ice cream gun. "Yaaah!" Crossing his arms in front of his face and squeezing his eyes shut, he didn't see Numbuh Five jump on the man's head and pull his hat down, soon after taking him down with her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.. He opened his eyes to find an unconscious ice cream man and Numbuh Five with her arms crossed.

"Uh, heh heh, thanks Numbuh Five."

"Mmm hm," She said while giving him a look. The two watched as Numbuh One toppled his own ice cream man while only firing a single shot.

Meanwhile, Numbuh Three was battling against one of the Delightful's cronies. It didn't take a genius to see that Numbuh Three's fighting skills had improved since she first joined the Kids Next Door Organiztion; she was currently doing an exceptional job.

"C'mere you little brat!" The man said, bringing his fist down where Numbuh Three had previously been standing, humming a cheerful tune. She hopped out of the way just in time and fired her T.H.U.M.P.E.R. at his head while he was bent over. Immediately he passed out unconscious.

"Yayy!" Squealed Numbuh Three, jumping up and down. "Take that you stupid head!" Sticking her tongue out at the unconscious man one last time, she turned around to cheer on Numbuh Four, who had been fighting near her.

Now Numbuh Four was having a jolly old time; they didn't call him the combative specialist of the sector for nothing. He would duck a punch, using his shortness as an advantage, and then fly up to deliver a hard sock that was enough to daze the old man, but not enough to knock him out. Again and again, he used this strategy, and Numbuh Four seemed to be having great fun with it, too. It seemed that the dim witted ice cream man would never learn. Delivering another punch, he laughed, and waited for the man to take another swing.

"Get him Numbuh Four! Woo!" Numbuh Three danced about from the sidelines, while the other three shot down the Delightful children's machine. Numbuh Four heard her cheering and turned to her with a heroic expression on his face. Getting praise from Numbuh Three and getting to beat up an adult? Maybe this would be a good day after all.

Numbuh Four turned around and delivered a final sock, sending the evil ice cream man spinning to the ground. Again he turned to face Numbuh Three and give her the "And that's how it's done" look, but something was stopping him.

He felt like someone had given him a blow to his upper body. But… no one had punched him. Numbuh Four's eyes widenend as he clutched at his chest, dropping to his knees. Pain radiated out to his arms and shoulder blades. He had never felt anything like it- it felt like someone was crushing his heart from the inside.

The fallen ice cream man, who had regained his footing, saw his chance. While Numbuh Four was down on the ground, he jumped up and kicked the kid in the gut, sending him flying into the jungle gym. But his victory was short lived, for an angry-looking asian girl shot him with a teddy bear going a hundred miles per hour from behind. He fell forward, unconscious. Oy, he needed a new job.

Numbuh Three dropped her T.H.U.M.P.E.R. and ran to her collapsed friend. "Numbuh Four! Are you all right!" She didn't understand. One minute the boy had been kicking butt. The next, he was on his knees with a terrified expression, wide open for a hit from a revenge-seeking ice cream man!

She held out her hand for him and he took it, allowing her to help him up. From the looks of it, Numbuh Four was over whatever had held him back before. But he still had a confused look on his face as he dusted of his jeans.

"Numbuh Four, what happened back there?" A concerned looking Numbuh Three bore into his eyes, trying to dig an answer out of him. Numbuh Four opened his mouth to answer her, but shut it after a second of reflection.

What _had_ happened to him back there? Nothing like this had ever occurred before. Not that kind of pain. Sure he had taken a few hits in his time, but never had he felt as if something was trying to destroy him from the inside out.

Maybe it was heartburn? Numbuh Four always heard his father complain about that after he had eaten something greasy or fattening. Pretty much everything Numbuh Four ate was greasy and fattening, but he hadn't even eaten anything today, and why they heck would a 10-year-old get heartburn?

He could see his friends gathering around him; they had probably all seen his little keel-over. Should he tell them about the pain? Nah. Pain was weakness, and Wally Beetles had no weaknesses.

"Oi don't know," Numbuh Four finally answered. "Oi must've tripped, or somethin'." Numbuh Three gave him a look as him she didn't believe him, but he nodded his head to confirm his story.

"You got kicked pretty hard you dummy-head! I thought you were gonna pass out!" She put her hands on her hips. "Lemme see the damage." Numbuh Four lifted his hoodie a little past his belly-button, and sure enough, a dark purple bruise was beginning to form. "Man! That is gonna hurt in the morning! Don't you ever do that again! You scared me…" She surprised him by flinging her arms around his neck again, second time that day.

"Numbuh Four! Are you alright?" The others had reached Numbuhs Three and Four, and the Delightful's smashed up machine could be seen behind them.

"We saw you take that kick back there," Numbuh Two tilted his head and looked at his short buddy.

"Yeah. What's goin' on? Yo' usually the first to take out yo' ice cream man." Numbuh Five commented.

Numbuh Four glanced around at his worried friends and looked at his shoes. Just because he was the best fighter in the Kids Next Door (apart from Numbuh Five), didn't mean he wasn't allowed to slip up sometimes, right? He shrugged and wriggled out of Numbuh Three's hug. "Oi guess oi just… messed up, that's all."

"It wasn't the messin' up part- Numbuh Five can understand that. It was the look on yo' face when you just randomly dropped to yo' knees…" The others nodded in agreement. Numbuh Four waved it off.

"Whot the crud? Oi'm foine. Would ya quit ya worryin'?" Cracking his knuckles and his neck, he began to walk back towards the treehouse. "Oi don't know about you guys, but Oi'm not gonna waste my whole day standin' 'ere. Let's get outta 'ere already!" The others followed him, still not completely convinced.

Numbuh Four wasn't worried. Whatever had just happened to him, he doubted would ever happen again. His eyelids again began to get heavy as they made the short journey back to the treehouse.

* * *

Hm... what's wrong with Numbuh Four?

Reviews are much appreciated! And they will buy you a faster-posted new chapter!


	3. Chest tightening

Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them.

Um, I still don't own Kids Next Door.

* * *

It had been a week since Sector V's battle with the Delightful Children at the park, and so far, the snot-nosed brats hadn't shown their faces again. Once again, it was a fine Saturday afternoon, and the members of the Kids Next Door were hanging around the tree house, each wrapped up in what they were doing.

There hadn't been much adult tyranny the past week; only one encounter with the Boss, in which the Kids Next Door were victorious, and a little run in with the Toiletnator, and, of course, the Kids Next Door were victorious. Should the Toiletnator even be considered a threat? Well, for them, the oversized toilet man could be considered a small work out. And by small workout, he could be defined as about equivalent to lifting one pound weights. Or teddy bears.

On this pretty Saturday, Numbuh One was on his way to moonbase, to hand deliver their monthly report to Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two. Some called him a suck up (Numbuh Eighty-Six), but Numbuh One called it, "constructive use of time". He did it near the end of every month, so no one was surprised when he said he was heading up to moonbase the last Saturday in October.

The word "constructive" couldn't be used to describe the rest of Sector V, which was usually the case when Numbuh One wasn't there to keep them in line (except in dire emergencies). Numbuhs Two through Five were all seated in the main hang-out room, which contained two couches, snacks and a television; all a kid needed to enjoy his self.

Numbuh Five looked up from her "Girly" magazine, an issue she had already read at least twice. Sure enough, everyone else was sitting in the same way from when she had last looked up from her magazine, which was- she glanced up at the clock- fifteen minutes ago.

"Numbuh Two!" She said leaning back into the couch. "You and Numbuh Four have been playin' that stupid game fo' _two_ hours. Don't you ever get tired of the same little videogames?" Numbuh Five didn't know why she was even stating this. Maybe she was just bored enough that she would settle for picking a fight with Numbuh Two.

"They're not _stupid_, Numbuh Five. You can't get tired of _Yipper's Ultimate Battle for Ultimate Justice_. It's about Yipper's ultimate battle for ultimate justice!"

"Yeah," Piped up Numbuh Four, whose eyes were still glued to the television screen, his body twisting this way and that along with the controller. "Plus ya get to kick virtual butt. Yeah! Take that!" Numbuh Four's small orange character punched Numbuh Two's blue one and sent him flying.

"Hey! That's no fair! I was distracted…" Numbuh Two's hands clenched his own controller, trying to get back into the game.

Numbuh Five turned her eyes back to her magazine. "What-evuh."

"_What-evuh_," mocked Numbuh Two. "I'd like to see you beat one of us at this game." Pushing a button, Numbuh Two's little blue guy body slammed Numbuh Fours. Numbuh Five just kept reading.

"Haha," laughed the blonde. "Yeah, Oi bet she wouldn't even last a-"

Silence.

"Wouldn't last a what, Numbuh Four?" asked a still smiling Numbuh Two. He kept his eyes on the game, and saw his chance when Numbuh Four's orange guy stopped moving all of a sudden. Moving in quick for the kill, Numbuh Two used his sonic boom to crumble the ground and blow up the tiny orange version of Yipper. Finally! He had actually beaten Numbuh Four! "WINNER" could be seen in big letters under Hoagie's name, and his score went up significantly. "WOO! Take that Numbuh Four! …Numbuh Four?"

Numbuh Two finally turned his vision from the screen, but was surprised to find that Numbuh Four had dropped his controller, and had his eyes squeezed shut tightly.

"Um, Numbuh Four? What the heck are you doing?" The weirded out tone of his voice caused Numbuh Five to look up, too, and Numbuh Three to look up from her tea party she was having a few feet away. Numbuh Two waved his hand in front of Numbuh Four's face. "Numbuh Fourr…" Jokingly, he put his face up close to his blonde friend's; unfortunately to have the smile wiped right off his face. The pilot's eyebrows went up worriedly when he saw Numbuh Four biting his bottom lip so furiously it was beginning to shake, along with his eyes that were still bolted shut. And was that a tear that was trying to escape?

"Whoah, Numbuh Four, what's wrong?" Numbuh Two pursed his lips and backed up a little. "Guys, c'mere, I think something's wrong with him…"

Numbuh Four opened his eyes to be greeted by three heads right in his face. Letting out a long breath, he frowned. "Whot the- back up guys! Get outta moi face!" Was he that obvious?

"What happened back there, kid?" Numbuh Five raised an eyebrow.

Numbuh Four tried to put on an I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about face. "Whot- whot d'ya mean? Heh…?"

"What do we mean? What do you mean, mister!" Numbuh Three put her hands on her hips. "Why were you being all quiet? You lost the game!"

"Oh…" Numbuh Four scratched the back of his neck. "Well… Oi must've decided tah take a break, eh somethin'." His friends stared at him quizzically.

"Durin' the middle of a game?"

"Sho'! It's a free country! Sheesh…" He leaned back into the couch and stretched. "So, up fo' anotha' game Numbuh Two?" The three friends exchanged looks. Well, if Numbuh Four said there was nothing wrong…

"Sure, Numbuh Four…" The chubby boy gave his friend one last look before settling back onto the couch. They pressed the necessary buttons to start a new game when Numbuh Five stepped in front of their view.

"Hay!"

"Uh uh, Numbuh Five don't think so, mister take-a-break. Hand over the controller."

"Whot! Yeh just said this gaime was stupid!"

"Yeah, but Numbuh Five is bored, and she decided to play winner. She's gonna prove to you that she could easily beat you guys at some nerdy videogame. Now hand it over."

Numbuh Four scowled and shoved the controller at her as she took his spot on the couch. No fair.

"Numbuh Four, move ova'!" Numbuhs Two and Five's eyes were already fixated on the screen, beginning the game. Still scowling, Numbuh Four hopped of the couch. He shoved his hands in his pockets and headed for his room, hearing Numbuh Two and Numbuh Five battle it out for ultimate justice. Man, she must be really bored.

He sighed. It hadn't gone away. Those stupid pains in his chests, instead of leaving, they had come back again. And again, and again… It had been going on all week. They weren't that bad he thought, dragging his feet. All he had to do was close his eyes and think about other things, and in about ten seconds the pain would go away. He would think about something different every time, too. His friends, or different missions, or Ku-… just things.

The point was that he could live with it. Usually it didn't happen in the middle of a game… he was just… unlucky today. Whatever. His friends didn't suspect a thing. They didn't need to. He was fine. Numbuh Four frowned and looked up from the floor, a resolute look upon his face. He was_ fine_.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard "Numbuh Fouuuuuurrrrrr!" being yelled in a high pitched, girly voice. _Numbuh Three_, he thought rolling his eyes.

"Whaddya wont, Numbuh Three?" he asked, turning around. She caught up to him and smiled.

"Well, since you're not playing your game anymore, I thought that maybe you would play tea party with me!" Her smiled brightened at every word.

"Fat chance!" Her smile faded in an instant, and she anwered him was an "oh" and a sad face. Numbuh Four slapped his face. Not again. Don't give in to that stupid pout again, fight it, fight it Numbuh Four, fight it-

"Argh, foine." He grumbled, tossing his head back.

"Weeee! Haha!" Clapping her hands, she grabbed his hand and he let himself be dragged to the tea table. Numbuh Four groaned. Tea parties were pretty much torture to a ten-year-old boy; why did he have to go to such measures to keep Numbuh Three smiling? Deep down, he knew. Numbuh Four glared at the imaginary tea that was just handed to him and he puts the thoughts to the back of his head, like always.

"Well what are you waiting for? Drink your tea, mister!" He threw her a bored look and lifted the plastic cups to his lips slowly.

"Ugh, happy now?" She nodded, smiling, and he put the down his tea, hunching over and putting his chin in his hands. He let his eyes droop until he noticed Numbuh Three staring at him.

"Whot?"

"Are you tired, Numbuh Four?"

The question caught him by surprise. Numbuh Three being perceptive, Numbuh Five playing videogames. What was up with today? "Eh… oi duno. I guess."

The answer seemed to satisfy her, because just she nodded and smiled some more. Her gaze was starting to unnerve him.

"Will ya quit starin'- yahh!" Numbuh Four yelped as Numbuh Three jerked her body across the table, bringing her face inches from his. He couldn't help but jump and bring his head back a little. Oh no… Numbuh Four could literally feel the redness creeping across his face- he hoped she didn't notice. Her eyes were darting around his-

Was she…? Could she be trying to…?

B-but he didn't know how to… do that. Should he close his eyes? Was she waiting for him to make a move? Should he-

"You have purple lines under your eyes."

Numbuh Four blinked. "W-whot?"

Numbuh Three pulled back to her side of the table and shrugged. "You have lines under your eyes. Have you been going to bead on time?"

"…Yes…" Numbuh Four turned his head slightly to the side and raised and eyebrow.

"Oh. Okay!" Her smile widened. "More tea?"

The blush was coming back, he could feel it. He nodded quickly and watched as she poured more imaginary tea into his cup. How dare he think such teenaged thoughts! "Crud…" Maybe he just needed some time to himself. Geez- this wasn't turning out to be a very good week. Getting up without bidding anyone goodbye, the short operative began to stomp in his usual manner to his room.

"Numbuh Four? Where're you going? Hey wait! You haven't finished your tea!"

He didn't even turn around, rolling his eyes and feeling his eyes droop at the same time. "Whot-_evah_." Finally that stupid hotness on his face was wearing off, he wasn't going to let it come back by looking back at her and her stupid tea.

It was time for some Numbuh Four time; just him and his punching bag. As he walked down the hall of the treehouse, he sighed, glad to be out of that cruddy room. Yessir, Numbuh Four time-life was good.

But life is also precious, and right now, Numbuh Four was abusing it.

* * *

Okey! Done! Please review!

You know you want to...

C'mon... press the blue button...

PRESS IT! haha, just kidding.

But still- review! 3


	4. Truth or dare

I'm really sorry this took so long! Err, yeah, well… enjoy the next chapter!

I don't own Kids Next Door.

* * *

Numbuh Four was in his room, lying on his back in the middle of his wrestling ring. The 10-year-old Australian was having a glare-down with his ceiling, and was, of course, losing. He "hmphed" and turned over on his side.

He had had his "Numbuh Four" time, spending almost an hour punching the crud out of his punching bag… and wall. It wasn't a secret that the kid got carried away with himself sometimes. It was also known by all that he did stupid thing when he was angry, and right now, Numbuh Four was still angry. Angry at these stupid pains that kept ruining his day.

How dare these stupid… whatever they were! They were ruining everything! This week had been nothing but people looking at him weirdly and asking him if he was alright. Of course he was alright! What else would he be? Wally Beetles never _ever_ got sick, with a capital n.

At the beginning he'd thought he'd eaten something bad, but when the pain spells in his chest hadn't gone away, he knew that couldn't have been the reason. And they were painful… really painful. Not only that, he hadn't been sleeping well lately… hence Numbuh Three questioning him earlier that day. Geez, she didn't have to get all in his face about it!

The others couldn't know. They just… couldn't. Numbuh Four was already having problems; it would make things even worse if his buddies thought he was a wimpy dork with adult heartburn. What if they kicked him out for having adult problems? Or worse, decommissioned him? He bit his lip at the thought. No, it was better for everyone if he kept this little problem to himself. It would be easier for everyone that way, right? Right.

_I can figure this out by myself_, Numbuh 4 thought to himself. _It… I'll just take some, eh, medicine or something. What's that crud my mom always gives me? Advil. Yeah. I'll be fi-_

The blonde's thoughts were interrupted when he lurched forward, his hands immediately clenching into tight balls. "_Not again…_" Numbuh Four whispered miserably. The boy's lips trembled, tightly pursed together, and his breathing became short and obviously strained. He clenched his teeth and threw his head back as he felt pain shoot out from his chest and spread through his upper body. It was nearly _unbearable_.

_C'mon mate, don't cry… ya haven't yet, don't start now…_ He forced the tears back before it subsided and he was able to let out a deep breath.

His former medicine thoughts weren't sounding so hot anymore. Could _any_ medicine cure him of something so… _horrible_?

Numbuh Four pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on his knees. That little "pain spell" had been _anything _but little. In fact, it had been the longest and most painful one yet. He frowned; What if… what if he never got better?

What if he was stuck with these horrible aches… forever?

A knock on the door cut of that pretty ugly train of thought. The 10-year-old operative shook his head and took a deep breath. He wasn't being himself. He knew that much. This whole angsting thing was going to have to stop.

"Whaddya want?" Numbuh Four called, tripping out of his wrestling ring to answer the door. "You can come in!" None other than Numbuh Three let herself in, smiling down at him from the top platform of his room.

"Heya Numbuh Four!" she greeted, waving a sleeve-covered hand at him. The said Australian finally made it up to her level (his room was freaking huge) and stood before her.

"What do you want?" He repeated. Numbuh Three wasn't fazed by his rudeness; she was used to it and knew he didn't always mean it.

"I wanted to ask you a question!" she giggled.

Numbuh Four raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"_Well_, if you haven't noticed, you missed dinner silly!" Numbuh Four blinked. He _hadn't_ noticed. And he never usually forgot a meal… "So me and the guys were talking during dinner, and we decided that you've been acting weird lately and need some cheering up. I mean, you've been having these quiet time thingies all week! Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Her gaze became skeptical as it swept over him.

He scoffed. "Of course I'm fine! Stop askin' me that!"

"But I could help you get better! I'm a Kid Next Door official nurse, ya know."

"I don't _need_ yo' help. I can take care o' moiself."

Kuki's face fell a bit, and she tilted her head. "I don't get why you never let anyone help you, Wally."

This frustrated him a bit. "Weren't you here ta ask me a question or somethin'?"

"Oh yeah!" Kuki's face perked up again. "Anyway, we agreed that we're gonna have a soooper fun sleepover, just the five of us! We haven't had one in a loong time, and it would be just the thing to make you happy again!" She smiled at him. He had been planning on asking her how a sleepover would ever make him feel better, but instead, he just he smiled back. Numbuh Three could have that effect on him, sometimes…

"So, you wanna?" She asked excitedly.

He sighed. "Yeah, sho." What could it hurt? Besides, he never failed to have fun with his friends, no matter what they were doing.

"Yay! Alright, get on your pj's and bring your sleeping bag to the living room! The rest of the guys are already there. I just have to get my pajamas on!" She grinned as she filled him in.

"Pajamas? But it's only, like, 7 o' clock!"

"It's nine-thirty, silly!"

"…oh." Guess the time slipped past faster than he'd thought. The blonde Aussie glanced at the Japanese girl in front of him. She was just standing there, smiling at him. Kinda cute look for her, actually-

"So," Wally said quickly, "err… I'm gonna go, eh, get dressed now," he jerked his thumb behind him, "So, can you, eh…"

"Right!" Numbuh Three seemed to be knocked out of her stupor, and she flushed. "Come to the common room when you're done!" With that she walked away quickly, leaving Numbuh Four by himself in the hallway.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

It wasn't long before Numbuh Four showed up in the common room in his orange footy-pajamas, dragging his sleeping bag behind him. The others already had their sleeping bags formed in a circle; Numbuh Three next to Numbuh Two, Numbuh Two next to Numbuh Five, Numbuh Five next to Numbuh One, and Numbuh One next to Numbuh Three. Numbuh Two was already dealing out cards in the middle of the circle, most likely to play his favorite game, BS.

"Hey, guys." He greeted as he squeezed in between Numbuh Three and Numbuh One.

"Hi Wally!"

"Hey, Numbuh Four."

"Hello Numbuh Four."

"Whatsup boy? Glad you could join us." Only Numbuh Five's smile was visible from under her cap as she handed him his pile of cards.

"Thanks." He took them from her and settled down on his stomach. He didn't bother to organize them from least to greatest, unlike the others. He glanced up at his team, watching them.

"Numbuh Five can see yo' cards, Numbuh Two."

"Hey! Stop cheating!" Hoagie pulled back his precious cards quickly, scrambling to the far corners of his sleeping bag like an enraged squirrel.

"Numbuh Five was _not_ cheatin'. Don't be such a big baby. So who's goin' first?" Numbuh Five leaned forward in her blue robe.

"Oi will!" Numbuh Four offered eagerly. "Oi got lotsa aces." He fumbled through his unorderly cards, unaware that Numbuh Three was looking over his shoulder. "There!" He put down five cards in the middle of the circle. Everyone looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"That's BS, Numbuh Four." Numbuh One said coolly. "I saw you put down three jacks, a five, and a joker. You flashed them to everybody before you put them down…"

"Ah, crud!" Everyone giggled as the dimwitted kid picked his cards back up again, and they kept playing.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

After three games of BS, one game of uno, hide and seek, freezetag, an ice cream eating contest, a soda chugging contest, watching a movie, and prank calling the toiletnator… Sector V was due for a sit- down. The five re-gathered at their sleeping bags and plopped down on them, all facing the middle on their stomachs.

"Man, I'm tired. What time is it?" Numbuh Two heaved out a sigh and burped loudly, much to the disgust of the others. "Hehe… excuse me." Numbuh One looked at his digital watch.

"It's about a quarter till one. What do you guys want to do now?" The bald boy scanned his team for suggestions.

"Hmm…" Numbuh Four's eyes were hidden under his long blonde bangs, and he was repeatedly blowing his loose hairs around as he spoke. "How 'bout we… ding dong ditch people's houses!" The Australian shot up from laying down with excitement at his idea. Only to be shot right back down.

"Pass. Numbuh Five don't feel like movin' anymo'." The dark skinned girl grabbed her soda and gulped it down, trying to keep herself awake.

"Agreed. How about we play a game in which we don't have to move?"

"I know!" Numbuh Three suddenly piped in. "We can play truth or DARE!" She emphasized the last word, her almond-shaped eyes growing huge with enthusiasm. "That game is always SO much fun!"

"Truth or dare!" Numbuh Four scoffed. "That game is fo' babies!"

"Then you don't have to play, since you're such a _grown up_ boy." Everyone giggled at Numbuh Four, and the defeated kid wrinkled his nose and crossed his arms over his chest. Numbuh Five ignored him and turned to Kuki. "Good idea, Numbuh Three. Why don't you go first?"

"Okay! Let's see… I pick… you, Numbuh Five! Truth or dare?" Wally rolled his eyes. That girl was going to kill herself one day with all of that smiling.

"Alright, Numbuh Five chooses dare. Hit me, girl." How bad could Kuki's dares be?

"Hmm… I dare you to… hug everybody!" The ecstatic girl giggled with her purple sleeved hands over her mouth. "Go on, do it!"

Numbuh Five slapped her forehead. "Hug everybody?" She repeated. "Err… Numbuh Five was hopin' fo' a… cooler dare," That last part was mumbled; she didn't want to hurt her friend's feelings.

"Ha! Still wanna play truth or dare now?" Numbuh Four smirked at the dared one from across the circle. He elbowed Numbuh Two, still laughing, and the pilot snickered.

"Ya'll be quiet before I come over there!" Standing up indignantly, Numbuh Five opened her arms unenthusiastically, a bored look on her face. "Alright ya'll… come get a hug from Numbuh Five. She padded her fuzzy-slippered feet over to Numbuh One on her left, and stooped to wrap her arms around him. Numbuh One grinned at her and she rolled her eyes, grinning back. Letting go of him, Numbuh Five trudged over to Numbuh Four, and opened her arms. "I'm not stoopin' down fo' you. You get yo' lil' butt up here and have a hug." At that statement Numbuh Four burst out laughing, but was cut off when his friend grabbed him by his collar and gave him a rough embrace. After a few seconds she threw him back down again, smirking. Ouch.

"Hay! That hurt!" The Aussie rubbed his backside and pouted.

"How's that fo' a hug from Numbuh Five?" She stuck her tongue out at him as she made her way over to Numbuh Three. The excited Asian was already up and awaiting her hug.

"Yay! My turn!" Numbuh Three threw her arms around her friend and practically grinned her face off. "Aren't hugs the best?"

"Uh… yeah sho'." Numbuh Five let go of her and moved on to her last target. "Okay Numbuh Two. Yo' turn." Again, she crouched down and enveloped his larger frame in a hug. All the while Numbuh Two sat shock-still, his goggles round and his cheeks aflame. Soon enough Numbuh Five stood up again and walked over to her sleeping bag, leaving Hoagie to his, err, thoughts. Numbuh Four saw the way he blushed at her touch, but decided not to tease him about it until later. _Heheh. Easy blackmail fo' lata._

"Alright, Numbuh Five did her dare. Now it's her turn." She scanned the circle for her chosen one. "Numbuh Five picks…" Her eyes landed on her still flustered teammate. "Numbuh Two." This caused the pilot to look up, surprise evident in his goggle-covered eyes.

"Me?" He blinked. "Well… okay. I pick truth." He sort of regretted picking truth when an evil smile appeared on Numbuh Five's face.

"Heh, you asked for it man. Kay… have you ever liked anybody besides my sista'?" The question made the boy do a double take, and he blushed as everyone stared him down.

"Uhh…"

"Well?" Asked Numbuh One, now interested.

"Spit it out already!" Impatient Numbuh Four, as always. Hoagie gulped and glanced sideways at Numbuh Five, his stomach doing a back flip. Why did the spotlight have to be on him all of a sudden? Crud, he could feel himself start to blush!

"Y-yeah." Was Numbuh Two's answer. Numbuh Five tilted her head to the side, as if expecting more.

"Who?"

"Ooh ooh, do we know her?"

"Is she as nerdy as you are?" Questions rained down upon to poor kid, and he unconsciously answered them in order in his mind. _Numbuh Five, she's awesome. Yeah, duh! Definitely no way!_ _Err…_

No way was Numbuh Two revealing anything to anybody right now. Not in a million, kabillion, buhmillion...

Hoagie put up his hands as if to shield them all off. "H-hey! I already answered my question- you don't get to ask another!" This seemed to shut them up, and his friends sat back and relented. Phew. Trying to change the subject fast, Numbuh Two pointed a finger at Numbuh One. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," The leader answered without hesitation.

"Okay… who would you choose, us, or Lizzie?" The pilot grinned; this should be interesti-

"You guys, of course." Numbuh One shot back an answer before Hoagie could even finish his train of thought.

"Oh… really?" Numbuh Two beamed at Nigel, along with everybody else.

"Of course! You know I couldn't do without my team." Maybe that was the wrong answer, for everyone gave him 'whatever' looks. He quickly added, "I mean… I couldn't go on without my best friends." That seemed to do the trick, for everyone was smiling again.

"Are we really your bestest best friends Numbuh One?" Numbuh Three said with a hopeful, sweet voice. _'Duh,'_ thought Numbuh Four, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Who else would they be?" Nigel laughed slightly and leaned back on his propped up pillow.

"Forever and ever?"

"I hope so." Everyone's thoughts immediately migrated to the concept of decommissioning, and they sighed.

"Numbuh Five don't wanna forget ya'll, even if it is over two years away."

Numbuh Two nodded slowly, chin in his palms. "Tell me about it…"

Numbuh Four pursed his lips together as he glanced around at his suddenly downtrodden best friends. Decommissioning was gonna _suck_. He let his bangs fall in the way of his eyes as dreary thoughts overtook him, too. Would decommissioning really be… the end? He didn't hear as his friends began talking again. He was too… ugh. Just think- no more tree house, no more Abby, Hoagie, Nigel… no more Kuki…

Suddenly Wally had the wind knocked out of him again, and he let out a yelp. Immediately the others turned to him, concerned. Crud.

"Numbuh Four, what's wrong dude?"

"Yeah, you look like yo' about to cry!"

"Whoa, are you alright?"

Numbuh Four opened his mouth to talk, but it snapped shut again in an instant. He pulled his knees close and buried his head in them, clenching the fabric of his pj's for support. He couldn't take all these questions. It hurt too much…

"N-numbuh Four?" Kuki's voice came out smaller than she meant it to be. The others gathered around him, kneeling down and trying to get a look at his face. She reached out a sleeved hand to touch his shoulder… "Are you-" As soon as her hand came in contact with his pajamas, the blonde practically flew to his feet and sprinted out of the room, clutching at his front.

Everybody's eyes were wide with shock, their gazes locked on the doorway he had left through. They looked at each other, not exactly sure _what_ to do. This was so unlike Numbuh Four- one minute laughing and talking with everybody, the next in a feeble position and running away? Did they miss something?

"Uhh…" Numbuh Five broke the silence. She glanced down at Numbuh Three, who was still on the floor. The girl's hand was still in midair, as if to touch an invisible person; a sad look graced her features.

"Should… should someone go after him?" Numbuh Two's head was down as he questioned his teammates, looking for a volunteer. He had never been very comfortable in situations like this.

"You know what would happen if we did, Numbuh Two." Numbuh One's hand was adjusting his sunglasses, something he did in unusual situations. "You know Numbuh Four. Nobody takes care of him but him." The others nodded, still a bit unsure of themselves. "Let's just… keep playing." He spotted Numbuh Three, who was staring off into space forlornly. "So, eh, Numbuh Three? Truth or dare?"

The girl turned to look at him and smiled again. "Truth, silly."

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Running out on his friends wasn't exactly one of the things on his list that night, but he couldn't change things now. The guys probably thought he was a nut job for that. Numbuh Four sighed and cracked his knuckles as he walked through the halls, thinking of what had happened. His next thought made him cringe.

Writhing in pain, alone, for what seemed like forever… well, that hadn't been on his list either. And yet, here he was, chest still aching, coming back to join his friends. He checked his watch; it was almost three o' clock in the morning now. The guys were probably asleep already.

Sure enough, when Numbuh Four reached the common room, it was dark, and their former circle of sleeping bags had been morphed into a pile of lumps. He felt the corners of his lips twitch upwards as he walked towards his friends. It seemed like they always knew what to do. When they hadn't followed him to his room, Numbuh Four had been grateful. It was better if they didn't see him like that; so… vulnerable.

As he neared them, he was surprised to see that Numbuh Three's sleeping bag was empty. Automatically he began to look around for her, and it didn't take long before he spotted the open balcony door. Numbuh Four wasn't that dumb; he could put two and two together. And he knew that she always loved the big ship deck balcony.

Quietly, the small boy tiptoed towards the open doorway. He had to stifle a laugh when he passed Numbuhs One, Two, and Five; it looked like Numbuh Five had somehow managed to use both her male teammates as teddy bears. Oh, now _this_ was a Kodak moment. Too bad he didn't have his camera with him…

As soon as Numbuh Four stepped out into the cool night, a breeze met him; blowing his bangs back and making him shiver. He wrapped his arms around himself and scanned the deck for his female friend. It wasn't long before he saw her silhouette in the darkness.

He moved closer, and her form became more visible. She had brought a pillow out with her, and she was currently laying on it; her dark eyes staring up into the stars, and her jet black hair strewn out beneath her. It was weird, seeing her so quiet, and… peaceful. Seeing her like this made her look even more pretty…

Numbuh Four frowned and shook his head. How many times was he going to have to remind himself that he didn't like-like girls? He didn't! Err… right? …Right?

Finally he reached Numbuh Three's side, and he looked down at her. She didn't seem too surprised to see him. In fact, she just smiled back up at him.

"Hi, Numbuh Four." Her voice was so quiet, it was almost a whisper.

"Hi…" Numbuh Four found himself trying to avoid her gaze; he tilted his head up at looked at the stars. "Whatcha doin' out 'ere, anyway?"

"I just didn't feel like sleeping." This answer satisfied him, and he nodded. Silence fell over the pair.

"So…"

"So… you wanna sit here with me?" Numbuh Four shrugged and sat down. He sat Indian style and stared off into space, trying not to lock eyes with his Asian friend. It wasn't long before he felt someone staring at him. His heart flip-flopped when he realized it was Numbuh Three.

"Whot?" he questioned. Copying him, Numbuh Three pulled herself up to Indian style too. She looked a little uncomfortable.

"…I was really worried about you, ya know." Almost as if embarrassed at what she just said, Numbuh Three looked down at her feet.

Numbuh Four blushed. "R-really?"

"Yeah…"

He wasn't exactly sure what to say. "Oh… well… I'm sorry I made you worried… I guess."

"That's okay." Suddenly her head shot up so fast that he flinched. "What happened back there?"

Should he come clean about it? He bit his lip; she was staring at him, almost like she was _troubled_. Deep down, he didn't want to trouble her. He decided to tell her half of the truth. "I don't really know."

Numbuh Three perked up. "What do you mean?"

"I…" Numbuh Four took a deep breath. What did he have to lose? The pain was getting to the point where he didn't care anymore, and the fact that she was anxious for him made him… feel different about things. "I-I've been havin' these things… these aches."

"Aches?" Numbuh Three's head cocked to the side.

"Y-yeah." He was suddenly frustrated just _thinking_ about it. Wally put his chin in his hands and stared at his covered feet. "And they hurt… a lot."

Immediately her expression changed to one of sympathy and sadness. "Oh… I'm sorry." She watched as his features transformed to a frown.

"Yeah well, I don't need yo' sorrys. I can take care o' myself."

"Well… are you sure? Because I could maybe help you." This caused him to look up at her, his green eyes blinking rapidly.

"I-I… I don't need help..." She could tell he sounded unsure of himself.

"Tomorrow I could look you over in the med room. I think it could help. And it could be fun! We could hang out together and stuff."

Again, she was shot down. "I already told ya no." Numbuh Four glared at her. It seemed like _nothing_ would get through to him. Nothing…

"Please?" Numbuh Three's gaze was so hard that it was beginning to almost scare him.

_Say no. Say no. Say no ya big stupid idiot-_

"Fine already!" The blonde Australian hadn't meant for it to come out so loud. She recoiled and her lower lip trembled- "I mean… okay. B-but only tomorrow!"

His harsh whispers didn't faze Numbuh Three. She just smiled warmly at him. "Good." The small Japanese girl laid back down on her pillow, her Australian friend lying down with her. She scooted over to make room for him on her pillow, all the while smiling up at the vast blanket of stars.

Numbuh Four blushed; the thought of being so close to her made his heart speed up. Slowly, he set his blonde head next to her black one on her small pink pillow. Usually he would never volunteer to be this close to a girl. Something must have changed… somehow…

"Numbuh Four?" He heard her voice ring out softly from next to him.

"Uh huh…?"

"I just remembered that," the paused to let out a yawn, "you never got to have your turn."

Wally could feel his own eyelids drooping. "My turn fo' whot?"

"Truth or dare, silly."

"Right..." He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, almost forgetting he was beside her. "It doesn't matte anymo', Numbuh Three."

"Of course it does, mister…!" She let out a tired, almost drunken giggle. "Truth or dare?"

"Whot? I'm tired, I don't wanna-"

"C'mon Wally, just pick one. Truth or dare?"

Oh, come on. He couldn't be that much of a pushover. "Truth." He grumbled.

"Really?" Numbuh Three laughed slightly. "I always thought you were the type to pick dare."

Numbuh Four rolled his eyes. "I'm tired, I don't feel loike gettin' up." His eyes fell closed as he felt the prospect of sleep begin to overpower him. Only the crickets' song could be heard as Numbuh Three relented from her chatter and pondered over her question.

Her face broke out into a wide grin when it suddenly came to her.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" _That_ definitely woke Numbuh Four up; the stunned boy's eyes were suddenly wide awake again.

"W-whot? You can't ask me _that_!" Redness spread over his chaffed cheeks.

Numbuh Three smirked. "I can ask you whatever I want, dummyhead. Now answer the question, or else you'll have to do the bad thing people do when they don't answer truth questions."

For some reason, Numbuh Four really did not want to know what that thing was. He rolled over to his side and gave her a helpless look, but she just crossed her arms over her chest and grinned at him, her eyes almost falling closed. Crud. Of course he, Numbuh Four, had never kissed anyone in his life (except his mom, of course)… b-but it wasn't like he wanted Numbuh Three to know that!

Letting out an aggravated sigh, he turned so he was on his back again, staring at Numbuh Three from the corner of his eye. It almost looked as if she was asleep, with her eyes almost fully closed. That thought entered his head again. _She looks pretty…_

Numbuh Four slapped his forehead. This was getting pretty annoying. Suddenly he cringed as his former idea was replaced with another- If _he_ thought she was pretty, then what if other boys did too? What if she'd already been kissed? Anger found the blonde at the very notion. Who'd kissed her? Is this why she wanted to know if he'd kissed a girl? To make fun of him? Ugh.

_C'mon, yo' getting carried away. Just… suck it up an' answer her, ya wuss._

"No." His answer was heated and short.

Numbuh Three opened her eyes to look at him. "Really?"

"I said no, okay! So can we please jus' chainge the subject? Yeesh!"

"It's okay Numbuh Four. I've never kissed anyone either." Surprise was the first thing he felt, then relief. He watched as she sat up with a sigh.

"Oh." Not liking her looming over him, he sat up too. "Well… okay then."

"Do you know how to kiss?"

"…I don't know…"

"Yeah…" Numbuh Three took a deep breath, as if preparing for what she wanted to say next. "Maybe…" She bit her lip and looked away from him. "Maybe we could teach each other."

"H-huh?"

"You know, so we'll know when we wanna kiss someone."

Both kids were blushing; if it hadn't been dark out, the world would've been able to see Numbuh Four looking like a tomato. The flustered Australian's eyes were almost popping out of his head, and the large green orbs could be seen through the gaps in his bangs. Thoughts zoomed through his head at a zillion miles an hour.

She wanted to kiss him! He felt the heat radiate off of his cheeks. Numbuh Three wanted to kiss him! Him! Numbuh Four bit his bottom lip. He wasn't supposed to want to kiss girls. That was a teen thing; not a kid thing. But… technically she didn't say she wanted to kiss _him_ per say; she said it would be for when they _really_ wanted to kiss people.

For some reason, he felt his heart sink at that.

However…

Maybe it was the lack of sleep, but he couldn't find the word "no" in his vocabulary at the moment.

"I-I guess." The so-called "tough as nails" operative suddenly found himself feeling really small. "So now what do we do?"

Numbuh Three pursed her lips and thought. "I think when you wanna kiss someone, you get real close to them first."

His eyebrows shot up. "Eh, close?"

"Of course, silly. Here, I'll do it." Still sounding tired, the Japanese 10-year-old scooted so she was directly in front of him, their knees touching. She put her hands on his shoulders, making him flinch suddenly.

"Don't wiggle," She ordered softly. Beginning to lean forward slowly, she spoke again. "Now close your eyes…"

Automatically his eyes flew shut. Oh man, his heart was pounding so loud he was sure she could hear it. Not sure what to expect, Numbuh Four puckered his lips slightly; he could not believe he was doing this.

And then, he felt something soft brush against his lips; almost like a feather. A warm feeling washed over him, and he felt his face grow hot again. A few seconds later, the delicate touch he had felt was gone, and he opened his eyes again.

Numbuh Three was there in front of him, staring at him and blushing. "Now we'll know," she whispered.

"Yeah." His voice came out sounding much softer than he had meant it to be. Silence. "Let's just not tell the others about this…" He trailed off, feeling suddenly guilty.

"Okay." Her hair hung daintily around her face, the breeze blowing it slightly. Numbuh Four took a deep breath. He should tell her. Now.

"Numbuh Three?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I…"

"Yess?" She smiled widely at him, her eyes brightening.

"I…" Numbuh Four sighed and jabbed a finger over his shoulder. "I'm gonna head onto bed…"

Her smile faded in an instant. "Oh, okay." She watched him stand up.

_Good going Numbuh Four. So much for being brave._

"Alroight, well… see ya in the morning." He walked away, thoughts of what they had just done making him blush again.

"See you."

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

As Numbuh Four lay down in his sleeping bag that night, he noticed that the ache in his chest had been replaced with a soft, warm feeling. A small smile outlined his face as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Reviews equal a happy me! Pleaaaaase review! 


End file.
